Andrew Meisner
Andrew Meisner fue un personaje de la Campaña de Ryder White en Dead Island. Fue un soldado de la Unidad 4 de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Isla de Banoi. Historial Andrew fue enviado a Moresby durante el brote. Dejó 5 grabaciones por toda la ciudad que explicaban la ocupación de la Isla de Banoi. Andrew y su unidad sufrieron una emboscada de gamberros ' cerca de la 'Iglesia de San Christopher. Toda su unidad fue asesinada, excepto él. Siendo el único superviviente, los gamberros lo hirieron gravemente y le dejaron desangrarse hasta morir. Su cuerpo puede encontrarse en uno de los callejones cerca de la Iglesia junto a la quinta grabación y a los Infectados con los que acabó antes de morir. Grabaciones Grabación #1 (En la parte superior de una estructura grafiteada-cubierta cerca de una de las cajas de armas, a pocos metros de la estación de gas, durante la misión "Escapa de Banoi") "This is Lance Corporal Andrew Meisner of the BIDF. My unit has been deployed to Moresby and I'm keeping this live journal as a record of what's going on here. A plague of some sort has ravaged the population, turning many of the citizens into violent psychotics. Raskol gangs have taken advantage of the pandemonium to take whatever they can and we've been ordered to eliminate any civilians who threaten our mission. I saw what happened in Iraq to the soldiers at Abu Ghraib. I do not intend to fall for the failings of my superior officers. I'm leaving these recordings as evidence in the event of a future military tribunal. Shit, are we under fire!? Get to cover! GET TO COVER! Finally we get to see some action!" Grabación #2 (Justo fuera de la salida alcantarilla durante la misión "Un puente lejano") "They say it's some sort of disease, but I've never seen anything like it. The city is in chaos and the police are nowhere to be found. The infected are like rabid dogs, attacking anyone they see. A woman lept onto Private Mallory and tore out his bloody throat. I looked into her eyes and I didn't see anything the least bit human. We have no choice but to kill them. Men. Women. Children. By the hundreds. We're trapped in a storefront and they're trying to get in. From the rear! Kill them! KILL THEM!" Grabación #3 (En la plataforma en el borde de la zona de cuarentena, justo al lado de la Estación de Policía) "Our main mission is to blow up the bridge that connects to the slums and prevent the infection from spreading all over the island. But half the squad has been wounded or bitten by these bloody maniacs. Raskol gangs are stalking us and our medic was just shot in the head while tending to Captain Jackson. Our only chance now is to cross the bridge and blow it up behind us. What the hell is happening here? I had to kill a little boy this morning. He couldn't have been older than ten. I put fifteen rounds in him and he kept coming. Shit, looks like we're moving out. I can't believe we have to head out there again." Grabación #4 (En la plataforma después de subir a la zona de cuarentena por primera vez) "(Gunfire) I had to execute Captain Jackson. I found him feasting on a bloody corpse. He was crouched in the street like an animal and his face was covered in blood. When he looked up at me I knew that he had no fucking idea who I was. He growled at me and bared his teeth and I shot him right in the bloody head. It's the only way to put these poor bastards down. I didn't want to just leave him in the street like that, but Jesus Christ, we have to finish what we started here. We have to blow that bloody bridge." Grabación #5 (Al lado de un cadáver después de encontrar F.D.I.B. Unidad 4 y se le ordenó ir a la Estación de Policía) "Everyone's dead. The whole unit. It wasn't even the infected; it was a bloody Raskol gang. They took everything. Bastards didn't even kill me. They just left me to bleed out on the street. This disease is gonna spread. There's no stopping it now. Not unless they nuke the whole bloody island. (Gasps with pain) I got to crawl away from here before the infected find me. (snarling noises) Oh, shit… one of them sees me. Christ. More of 'em. Oh, my God… dear God no… nooooooooo!!!!" en:Andrew Meisner Categoría:Víctimas de Dead Island Category:Personajes de Dead Island Categoría:Supervivientes de Dead Island Categoría:Personajes de la Campaña de Ryder White